


Up Against the Wall

by acrazyobsession



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season 3, maybe a little smut, probably considered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: While Jack and Phryne are on a stakeout, Jack finds himself up against a wall.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 85
Collections: Drawing Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

Jack glanced down at his watch, and huffedーexasperated. Shifting his body, he rubbed neck. This stakeout had been a last ditch effort to catch their suspect, but after five hours they still hadn’t seen anything. His gaze shifted to the still form beside him, her chest slowly rising and falling. She had fought it for a while, but eventually sleep had won. Even though he had tried to convince her that she didn’t need to come, he was glad that she had been there. Stakeouts were always moreーhe couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at the corner of his mouthーinteresting when she came along. 

His eyes caught movement highlighted by the moon’s glow in the alley they were watching. A door had opened. He sat up a little straighter seeing a man walking away from them, his dark form sticking to the shadows. From this distance, there was no way to know if it was who they were after, but at this point he needed to get out of the car. 

With a soft hand on her shoulder, Jack whispered Phryne’s name not wanting to jump her. 

“Why did you let me fall asleep?” Her head turned to look out the window. “Did he show up?”

“I’m not sure. Someone came out of the building. I am going to follow him.”

She didn’t speak, but opened the car door quietly and followed him across the street. They tailed the man at a safe distance until he slipped around a corner. Jack stopped short. He felt Phryne’s body bump into his and a tiny gasp escape her lips. 

Pulling them both back out of sight, his heart started racing. Had they been spotted? He felt himself falling backwards, his hands involuntarily grabbing onto her waist as he tried to regain his balance before realizing that she was pushing him against the brick wall. Her body leaning into his, and her hot breath against his neck sending a shock through his limbs. 

“Phrー”

She placed her index finger on his mouth and her lips nearly touched his ear. “Shhh.” 

He could feel all her wonderful curves pressed against him and warm beneath his hands. The smell of her perfume, which had been distracting enough while sitting in the car, was now making it almost impossible to think. His fingers splayed across her hips and pulled her closer as her nose slid along his jaw. His eyes fluttered and he tilted his face, his lips grazing her cheekbone. It took all the will he had to make his hands remain where they were instead of moving up her body and into her hair. This was not the timeーor placeーto be doing this. 

With a slow steady breath he stood a bit straighter, the pounding in his ears beginning to subside as he forced himself to remember why they were here. It had taken him longer than he would care to admit to realize that her pushing him against the wall was not merely one of her shameless acts to get close to him. Rather, she was trying to provide a reason for them to be sneaking around an alley in the dark in case they had been spottedーthough she was obviously more than happy to take advantage of the situation, her body still firm and warm against him.

He moved one hand from her waist and desperately sought the cool brick to bring his mind back to the jobーthe suspect around the corner. Two men’s voices could be heard, and Jack was now sure that one of them was the man they were looking for. His eyes made contact with Phryne’s, and she nodded, pushing away from him slightly and holding up her pistol. He couldn’t keep the smile off his faceーof course she had come prepared. Still, even with her as his backup, he didn’t really want to have to confront two men in the dark.

Options began running through his head, but before he could come up with a good plan, the whispered conversation around the corner ended. The sound of footsteps walking away echoed through the alley, but it was just one set of footprints. Phryne gave Jack some space, a shiver running over his overheated body that was now exposed to the cool night air. He stepped away from the wall and refocused. Would the other man come this way? There was no way to tell which man it would be, but either way they would have someone to talk to.

Their suspect came around the corner and stopped short at the sight of the gold pistol glistening in the moonlight. They finally had him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited nearly as much as it probably should have been, but there are too many stories to work on, so it just needs to be posted! Plus, I haven't written smutty stuff in a while, so this is rough and not nearly as smutty as I intended.

Jack remained seated at the interview table while Hugh took the bad guy down to the cells. The case was overーfinally. The warm glow of the sun could be seen peeking through the blinds. Was it really morning? 

He dropped his face into his hands sliding them up into his hair. By the time they had caught their suspect, the evening had continued with an intense back and forth interview that finally ended with the suspect tripping up. Tired didn’t even begin to describe how he currently felt. With a deep sigh, he rubbed his face. There was still work to be done. Pushing himself up off his chair, he left the room and headed to his office. 

Upon entering, he was surprised to see Phryne sitting on the edge of his desk waiting. 

“I thought you left hours ago.”

“We have some unfinished business.”

His mind ran through pieces of the case that she could possibly be referring to, but nothing came to mind. 

“Phryne, it’s been a long couple of daysー” His eyes landed on her face, her eyes dancing with amusement, and the “unfinished business” she was referring to dawned on him. Despite being dead tired, his body instantly reacted to the memory of her body pressed against his.

Before he could decide how he was going to respond, Hugh walked up to the side door of his Jack’s office. 

“Mr. Haddler is locked up in the cell, Sir.”

The constable had been up for just as many hours as Jack, and Jack really hoped he didn’t look as bad as the young man did. “Why don’t you go home, Constable. We’ll finish this up later.”

“Thank you, Sir. Miss Fisher.”

The sound of the front door closing echoed through the empty station. Jack gathered his will before turning his gaze back to the very temptingーlooking too good for the number of hours she had been upーwoman sitting on his desk.

Her blues eyes raked over his body, but the amusement quickly switched to concern. He must look really bad.

She slid off the desk and took a step toward him. After two days without any sleep, his determination was weak. She was a mere arm’s length away. He wanted her to leave, yet he also wanted her stayーneeded to be near her after the last few days. 

Her fingers reached out and stroked his tie. “Get some sleep, Jack.”

He was so tired. She had been there through the whole thing with him even though she hadn’t needed to be. His fingers tingled at the memory of her warm body beneath his hands. His breathing became more labored as he felt his body succumbing to the temptation. He should just let her walk away.

His hand grabbed hers just as it dropped to her side.

“You don’t usually give up that easily.” 

Her eyes landed on their intertwined fingers and then traveled up to his face. He swallowed hard at the sight of the naked desire in her eyes. Maybe the exhaustion had lowered his inhibitions, or he was just ready to give in to what they had playing at for so long, but he pulled her to him, breathing in her familiar scent. She fell into him willingly causing him to take a step back. 

“Phryne.” His arms slipped around her waist. She dropped her coat onto the desk and they both ignored it when it slid to the floor.

Kissing her had been something that often popped into his head since that first kiss he had used to distract her, and now here she was in his arms. She rose on her toes, but before her lips could touch his, he spun them around and pushed her up against the wall.

“Turnabout is fair play, Inspector?”

“Something like that.” He finally kissed her.

Her tongue quickly came out to make contact with his and her fingers slid up his chest and into his hair. Jack’s hands gripped her waist as her back arched away from the wall and her hips swayed against his. A gasp escaped his lips as the pure heat between them caught him off guard. His hand drifted down her thigh to pull her leg up, and she pulled herself closer to him as her mouth captured his again.

His brain, the very small part that wasn’t consumed with the smell, taste, and feel of the woman in his arms, was beginning to remember where they were. He forced his hand back up her thigh eliciting a moan from her. With a firm hand on her waist, he pushed her back against the wallーaway from his growing erection. He instantly missed the contact and his body involuntarily swayed back to her, his hands moving up into her hair and pulling her swollen lips back to his.

Having sex in his office was not something he had ever thought he would seriously considerーthough it had certainly crossed his mind. How could it not with her always sitting on his desk, her beautiful legs so very close to his hands. But having sat in the car with her for most of the evening, watching her pull out her gun, and spending time together interrogating the suspect had left Jack...yearning for her. So now that he had tasted her lips, had had her tongue in his mouth, it was nearly impossible to resist the draw. 

“Phryne,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear, his hand once again firm on her waist creating space between them. “The morning shift will be in soon.”

A slamming door had Jack pushing himself away from the wall, his hands dropping from her waist. The front door of his office was closed, but the sound of movement on the other side had him stepping away from her. 

“Jack.” 

The way she said his name always made his heart skip a beat, but with her head tilted back against the wall, her flushed neck bare, and her heavy eyes issuing him a challenge, it caused his body to react.

“We aren’t continuing this here.”

He bent down to pick up her coat from the floor and held it out to her. 

“Does that mean we’re going to continue it somewhere else?” She didn’t reach for the coat. 

“Take the coat, Miss Fisher.” He couldn’t keep the amusement off his face.

She pushed herself away from the wall and grabbed her coat, her fingers grazing over his hand. They were most certainly going to continue this somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter doesn't have any text, but is just a picture of what happened later somewhere. Like I said, I haven't written smut in a while and knew I couldn't do the scene justice. So enjoy the drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

The End


End file.
